


Faded faces

by Kindred



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, Alpha Sebastian, Amnesia, Amnesiac Stiles Stilinski, Derek hale is not happy, Fox Stiles, Kitsune Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Obsessive Theo Raeken, Possessive Sebastian, Protective Derek, Protective Theo Raeken, Psychopath Sebastian, Psychopath Theo Raeken, Rape/Non-con Elements, Set After Season 6, Werefox Stiles, night club
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:31:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9840767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: "Stiles it's me Derek Hale.""Who?"





	1. Mischief Managed

**Author's Note:**

> Updating the fic

He was sat at the bar, a glass of whisky in his hands he had been in sat there for the last 20 minutes waiting for the owner of this night club. Seb Keller had called him asking him to see the head of the Hale family, at first Derek was hesitant about seeing him. The man had sprung up from nowhere along with with his Bad Wolf night club. The place is packed full with werewolves, and other creatures some of which Derek couldn’t name but he was pretty sure he saw a werewolf and Kistune Halfling. He didn’t like the loud music and he hated that they add something to the normal alcohol that has started to make him feeling a little tipsy. 

He looked down at his phone to see the time and frowned…either this man likes to be late or he is bad at time keeping…he thinks, he just brought his glass up to his lips when he caught the scent of someone he knows. The house light goes down and the music goes quiet and suddenly Derek is turning his head towards the stage when he heard someone say “YES IT MISCHIEF!” Derek frowned as he looked up at the stage and watched as the two spots lights bathed a young man in cool light. It was quiet no one spoke a word as the young looked up and Derek felt his heart race at the familiar face a face that have started to haunt his dreams.  
“Stiles.” He whispered, the teen looked different the way he moved the way he was dressed he was wearing black skinny jeans and a black shirt that only had three button done up. He could see that he had tattoo on his arms and was wearing leather bracelets and other things. Derek waited on baited breath for something to happen but when the drums started a soft rhythm and the strings of a guitar started to feed the crowed they started to call out the word Mischief. The bass joined the rhythm of the drums, Derek could feel the bass though his body and then it felt like some was caress his face he closed his eyes as he heard Stiles started to sing….Wait since when could he sing?…Derek wondered as he open his and tried to shake off the invisible hands as he looked back at the boy.

The crowd seemed to be enthralled by Stiles even Derek was having trouble his mind was cloud as the teen sang, he heard wolf whistle and he wanted to growl and slap them. “But I waited too long   
For you only  
Love has been here and gone  
To die slowly  
Going under again  
So don't follow me.” He sang the last lines of the song his eyes locked eyes Derek, before he turned and disappeared from the stage. The lights came back on and DJ came back out and everything went back to as before. 

Derek downed his drink feeling the burn he didn’t understand why Stiles was here and what was that strange feeling that watched over him. He blinked and rubbed is hands down his face as he watched Stiles reappear and walk onto the dance floor and started to dance in bare feet. He placed his glass on the counter and then follows Stiles on to the dance floor as he let a tall blonde haired were-jaguar rubbed his hands all over him letting his claws graze along any expose sink. “Stiles!” He called out by the teen didn’t turn his way to look his way. The wolf growled at the were-Jaguar who was snarling back him making the teen move away and watched, until the blonde man walked away mumbling under his breath about beating Derek to a bloody mess after they leave the club. 

The wolf turned to the teen looked at him “Stiles what are you doing here?” Derek asked him. The whisky eyed teen frowned at him as he ran his fingers though his hair showing off his tattoos. On his left arm was a Fox with a purple aura following a moon, there was paw prints leading down to his thumb while on his other arm had a Harry Potter reference ‘Mischief Managed’ that also had paw prints going down to his thumb.  
“Sorry dude but do I know you?” Stiles asked, Derek stood there and blinked at him the boy he has known for 6/7 years is looking at him as if he has never seen him before. It was then Derek notices something strange the large bite on the teen’s throat and shoulder.  
“Stiles… it’s me Derek Hale?” He said to him, he wanted to say the wolf who punched his V card but he stopped himself from saying that.   
“Ummmm I think I would remember someone like you handsome.” He purred, again he felt like hands were stroking his face lovingly. He shook his head and the feeling was gone leaving a pout on Stiles face. …something isn’t right here…Derek thinks as he remembered speaking to Stiles a few months back about him getting into some FBI school thanks to Scott’s father but this place was miles away from that there and from Beacon Hills. 

“Is there something wrong my petit renard?” Derek looks to see a tall dark haired man warp his arms around Stiles waist and kiss the bite on his throat, before turning to Derek and eyeing him up and down. Derek didn’t like him and not because he was hanging off Stiles or kissing his throat but because clearly he did something to the teen and he just smelt strange. “Ah you must be Derek Hale, I’m Seb Keller. I see met my Mischief maker, pretty isn’t he?” He purred as he stroked the side of his face. Derek felt his mouth become dry as he looked at Stiles who closed his eyes and leaned into the dark haired man’s touch.  
“Yeah he is.” He found himself saying as he looked at Seb smirking face.  
“Shall we go to one of the booths where it will be a little quiet and get down to business?”


	2. Missing

Seb could talk he wanted but Derek wasn’t listen to a word he was saying all he could think about was the teen on that man’s lap. A pretty girl placed drinks on the table and looked at Seb and battered her eye lashes him this only made Stiles snarl at her making her back off and turn tail with huff. Stiles smiled and then leaned back into the long haired man’s hold. “Shhhh my sweet petit renard.” He told him, before looking at back Derek “I’m sorry he can get rather possessive.”  
“I can see that.” The wolf said as he picked up his drink and took a mouthful. His mind was racing as Seb talked but the wolf couldn’t keep his eyes of the Seb’s finger as it traced a scar that was hidden under Stiles shirt. “Ask I was saying the hunters are getting bolder and I am sure you heard Gerard is back to his old habits.” He saw Derek flinch and it made him smirk as he licked his lip as Stiles helped him drink his whisky. “This place is a safe haven for people like us Derek and for my petit renard.” Derek did a double take as he looked at the man and frown slightly.  
“You’re little fox?” Derek asked, swallowing a lump in his throat as whisky eyes turned to look at him as Seb turned to look at someone who was behind Derek.  
“One moment Theo.” He tells him, Derek looks behind him at the young man behind and frowned at him something about his scent was wrong. Derek watched Stiles slip off Seb’s lap and go to Theo and warp his arms around him and kisses his throat. While Theo smiles as he warps his arms around Stiles waist and held him close as he whispers in his ear, making the teen moan. “Hurt by hunters.” Seb said, Derek looks back at him and frowned.  
“What?”  
“Mischief was left in an ally way about 1 and half ago. He was raped and beaten and then left for dead in the ally, well I think they were hunters but I think one might have had claws.” Derek flinched and almost spilt his drink as he looked back at Stiles who was not listening to them “Theo and I were the ones who found him we scooped him up and nursed him back to health, but poor think has no memory of who he was.” He smiled at Stiles who seem not to be listening as he was content with Theo touching him…something really isn’t fucking right here… Derek thinks to himself.  
“P…Poor boy.” Derek swallows, as he finished the rest of his whisky enjoying the burn as he tried to warp his brain around his this mess. “I will need to speak to some friends of mine about what you are offering Seb and I will get back to you.” He told him as he stood up Seb stood up and smiled at him and they shook hands.  
“Well it’s good seeing you Derek, it’s a shame that you are not alpha any more, just imagine what waits you.” The offer was now hovering in the air and Derek knew that this man could offer people the world but he is sure that this man is the devil, nothing good will happen if they took his offer.

Derek left the cold air hit him like a ton of bricks he moved away from the night club and walked over to the his car and threw up. Running his hands down his face as he got into the car he drove off heading to his motel his mind racing a mile a minute as he flung himself into his room and pulled out his phone and started to call Scott. He paced the floor of his room as he waited for Scott to answer “Come on answer Scott, pick up!” He growled as he ran his fingers though his hair.  
“Hello?” Came the sleepy voice of the true alpha.  
“WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON WITH STILES!” He yelled, there was a moment nothing on the phone and then some heavy breathing and he thought that maybe the young man had fallen asleep and so help Scott if he has.  
“Y…You found him?” Scott asked, and Derek stopped in his tracks and looked at the mirror at him as he felt his heart racing he just wanted to fall to his knees. “Derek he went missing 6 weeks ago we have been running around trying to find him.” He told him. “Where did you see him?” He asked, he could hear rustling in the back ground and other voices and he wondered if Scott had fallen asleep while doing some research on where Stiles could have gone missing.  
“I saw him at a bar, it’s run by an alpha called Sebastian Keller and his second Theo. Stiles didn’t recognise me and he is a Kitsune Scott! Seb has bitten him on his shoulder; he has tattoos over his body and is called Mischief, I don’t freak out often but I am really-really freaking out.”  
“Sebastian and Theo?” Scott said to him, the alpha’s voice sounded strained like there was fear and worry mixed into his voice. There was voice in the back ground of Scott’s phone call and he could hear Scott talking to them. “Yeah that is what he said!” He heard the alpha say.  
“Scott?” He called to him with a growl.  
“Alright tell me where you are staying Derek we are coming down to see you.”


	3. Chapter 3

Next day….  
Derek was pent up, if someone wound him up tighter he would spring out of this room and head straight for Stiles. He was pulled out of his thought by some urgent knocking on the door, rushing over to the door he pulled it open and see Scott and the pack there “What took you so long?” Derek growled, Scott looked at him as he helped what looks like his pregnant cousin into the room”  
“Do I even want to know?” He asked   
“Jordan.” She said as they sat on the bed.   
“We had to stop for toilet brakes.” Liam said, as he stood in the room and looked at Derek.   
“You could have left her at home?” Derek growled at Scott. The young alpha frowned at him and looked like he hadn’t sleep for weeks.   
“You call up in the middle of the night and tell me you have see Stiles and you want me to tell them to stay behind? His ex-girlfriend who still thinks the world of him, I have no idea how he can be friends with his exs but still…”   
“Scott slow down.” Lydia tells him, as she rubs his back “Sorry we have had very little sleep.”

They found their sets around the room and Derek frowned as he stood there watching them “What happen he asked them?” They looked at him “With Stiles what happen? How did he disappeared when did he go missing?” He asked him at them “Where is the sheriff?” Derek has spent to many hour pent up in this room since seeing Stiles at that club.   
“Blame my dad, was working a case on missing people and he got Stiles involved. He told Stiles it will go along away towards his credit.” Derek frowned “To pass.” Scott told him “They will have to do some field training. Anyway as I was saying my dad got Stiles to where ever these missing people went and then Stiles went missing.” Derek blinked at him   
“Did he tell you where he sent Stiles?” He asked,  
“No, he didn’t its ongoing.” He sighed as he rubbed his face “Some of us come down here two weeks ago went to his dorm room and tried to follow his scent but we got nowhere.”   
“Where is he?” Malia asked   
“The club is called Bad Wolf and its ran by a man called Sebastian Keller and his right hand man Theo. Stiles didn’t recognised me and everyone called him Mischief he has tattoo and scars. He’s a Kitsune.” He said, everyone was quiet as they watched him.   
“Stiles really name is hard to say Mischief is as close as any of us could get, it’s why he changed his name to Stiles.” Lydia said softly as she sat next to Malia and rubbed her back. 

Derek nodded as he watched Scott pull out his phone and bring up two photos “Is this who you saw last night with Stiles?” He asked, Derek took the phone and looked at the photos and frowned.   
“Yeah that’s them, you met them?” He asked, Scott took his phone back and looked showed the others who groaned.   
“That is Sebastian Valet is the Beast of Gévaudan and that Theo Raeken he is a Chimera and has an obsession with Stiles.” Scott said “But both are dead Sebastian was killed by Parrish and Theo was killed by a Ghost Rider, well we are guessing he was.” He looked to Liam who looked down at the ground.


End file.
